


"Where do I fit in?"

by beggsyboo



Series: Olicity in the Summer [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Vacations, Feels, Marriage, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2017, Out of Place, cruise vacations, parenting, step-parenting, they are in Alaska, week 5 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: William opens up to Felicity during breakfast





	"Where do I fit in?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> Just a cute fluffy moment between William and Felicity.
> 
> This is the cruise they are on  
> https://www.carnival.com/itinerary/14-day-alaska-cruise/los-angeles/splendor/14-days/ja2?Military=N&PastGuest=N&Senior=N&evsel=j&numGuests=2&rateCode=&roomType=IS&sailDate=08252018

Felicity noticed that William was more quiet than usual this morning as they were eating their breakfast. Oliver was running on the upper deck track which both William and Felicity found annoying because the whole point of a vacation was relaxing not working out.

“William, is everything okay, sweetie?” she says as she takes a bite of her cream cheese danish, her favorite of all the breakfast options on the Lido deck.

“I'm fine,” he replies quietly.

William wasn't a big talker in general something he inherited from his father but he opened up significantly over the year especially to Felicity when she helped him with his homework. Felicity knew something wasn't right because since they started this cruise he was ready to go and today was the first day for on shore excursions so she expected more excitement.

“William, you know how I could always tell when your dad was feeding me a line?”

He looks at her as she stares over her glasses at him like the librarian about to scold the noisy child.

“Yeah?” he places his fork in the scrambled eggs on his plate.

“He had the same look on his face that you do right now...so tell me, what's up?”

“I don't know...it's just you and dad have been through so much together and you're going to have a baby together. I guess I am just wondering how I am going to fit. I'm not your son; I'm his and I know I call you mom but it's different than how this kid will call you mom...and,” he mumbles to his plate.

“You're feeling out of place?”

“Yeah...I guess...I know it's stupid.”

Felicity sighs and moves her chair closer to him, “For one thing, nothing you feel is stupid. You're a brilliant kid. You're _our_ brilliant kid. You may not have come from my body but you are every bit my child as this one. I love you and your dad loves you. Your place is with us wherever we are and whatever we are doing...Well, maybe not in the lair or out shooting arrows but you know what I mean.”

He grins the same way his dad does whenever Felicity babbles, “I know what you mean.”

“Good, now eat your breakfast. We have a big day in little Sitka. I planned it out. First, we are going out to whale watch and then you and your dad are going on this nature hike while I am shopping,” Felicity says with her mouth fool of danish.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


End file.
